1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper body garments. More specifically, the invention relates to multifunctional garments which may be worn in a variety of different modes to accommodate a wide range of atmospheric conditions and activities of the wearer. The invention more particularly pertains to coats, jackets, vests or shirts, with appurtenances thereto particularly including headwear and handwear.
2. State of the Art
The need for warm upper body garments, e.g. coats and jackets, has always been important for humanity. In regions which experience cold temperatures, it has been found that heat transfer from a person's head and extremities, e.g. arms and legs (particularly the hands and feet) is most critical. This is because the ratio of surface area to mass is highest in these areas, and human activity is often predicated upon having at least a portion of the head and hands being exposed, i.e. uncovered at times. This is true of many outdoor winter activities which are becoming very popular, such as skiing, ski-touring, ice climbing, mountain climbing, rock climbing, ice sailing, skating, ice fishing, hunting, snowmobiling, snowshoeing, winter camping and the like.
In cold-weather use of an upper body garment such as a jacket or coat, heat transfer from a wearer's body typically occurs in several specific areas. First, there is general heat transfer through the body and arms of the garment. This heat loss may be controlled by varying the insulative value of the coat material, and/or as commonly practiced, by layering of shirts, sweaters, etc. under the outer garment. Secondly, there is heat loss by movement of air through the space between the lower extremity of the coat and the person's waist. This heat loss may be controlled by varying the tightness of the coat about the person's waist. Thirdly, there is heat loss from exposure of the wearer's head, which in many cases is the major source of heat loss from a wearer's upper body. Control of the head area which is exposed, and varying the insulative properties of the head covering, are two methods used to effect a desired head temperature. Fourthly, heat transfer from the hands and lower arms is also very important. Many cold weather activities require the uncovering of the fingers or the entire hand at times, or use of a fingered glove in place of a mitten.
In the field of upper body garments, headwear and handwear, the art is filled with a plethora of designs and configurations of hand coverings and head coverings which may be used with or be a part of a cold weather jacket. These prior art apparel were generally intended to providing a particular function. Some of the hand coverings provide for alternative use as mittens and fingered gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,189 to Christman et al., a garment is shown with cuffs which are retractable over inner gloves to provide additional warmth, or alternatively, cooling, to the fingers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,027 and 4,944,041 to Buenos et al. shows a similar arrangement, wherein an inner glove portion in the garment sleeve has finger chambers with ends which fold backward to expose the fingertips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,017 to Rasmussen, an outer garment or coat for a child is shown with attached mittens with integral slide fasteners which are configured to prevent a child from opening thereof without removing the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,944 to Bromer et al. discloses a jacket sleeve with an opening through which a thumb may be placed to retain the sleeve over a portion of the hand, when no mittens or gloves are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,335 to Kennedy, a mitten is shown with a full-width aperture in the palm, permitting a user's fingers to slide out of the mitten to handle keys, tickets and the like. A welt along the edge of the aperture serves to close the aperture and provide a supplemental grip for grasping a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,248 to Lengyel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,336 to Beckman et al. disclose mittens having a slitted end for extending one's fingertips out of the mitten. In order to maintain the fingers covered, the fingers must be folded within the mitten. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,427 to Van Bergen et al., the mitten is sufficiently large for maintaining the fingers in an unfolded state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,408 to Helfer describes a hand covering having an inner glove covered by an outer mitten having a full-width slit through which the glove's fingers may be extended.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,441 to Slimovitz, a hand covering similar to that of Helfer has a slitted mitten whereby the fingertips may be extended through the slit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,836 to Bush, a mitt is shown in which the distal end is closed by a VELCRO® member so that the finger ends may be exposed when desired.
A similar mitt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,338 to Schublom. In this patent, the mitt has adjoining break-apart edges which may be peeled back to expose a user's hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,992 to Kallman, an attachment for a glove is described which slides over the back surface of the glove and is held there by several straps. The attachment includes portions which slip over the fingers and thumb of the glove to provide added insulation, and includes space for storing keys, money, etc.
A variety of other openable mitts/gloves are found in the prior art. For example, mittens having a substantial terminal portion closable by a zipper are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,796 and 2,603,790 to Bohm-Myro and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,784 to Harrington.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,136 to Johanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,828 to Henrikson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,405 to Monk describe soft fabric mittens in which slots permit protrusion of a user's fingers or gloved fingers through the mitten fabric.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,771 to Treiber, a mitten is contained in a zippered pocket in a coatsleeve. The mitten may be retracted and positioned over the cuff for wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,350 to Dawiedczyk shows a work glove which has open truncated finger portions and a thumb portion with an intermediate hole. A half mitten is attached to the back of the glove and may be pivoted forward to cover the exposed fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,894 to Yates et al. shows a thermal mitten for golfers in which a finger enclosure contains an in-wall heating device. The finger enclosure may be folded back and attached to the lower portion of the mitten by a VELCRO strip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,693, to Noonan, a hand covering is depicted which has an L-shaped palmar slot with a flap to seal the slot. The wearer's hand may be extended through the slot for exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,850 to Patton, Sr. et al. describes a therapeutic exercise glove with a finger enclosure adjustably attached by straps to a palmar region to position the fingers in a desired bent-forward bent-backward position for therapy.
None of the above references provides a unitary hand covering which may function as an open sleeve, thumbed open sleeve, fingerless glove, full glove, or full mitten.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,230 to Sivret et al., a head apparel is shown as a tubular hood configured so that a bottom portion may be rolled up inside the upper portion to become a face covering. Alternatively, the user's face may be projected through a face opening and the apparel placed on the shoulders.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,690 to Carey et al., a head covering includes a neoprene mask member with holes for breathing. Goggles may be fitted to complete substantial covering of the user's head, face and neck.
None of the references show a garment hood in which a face shield may be retracted without changing the overall dimensions of the hood, or that may be alternatively positioned over the face or over the back of the head, when placing the head covering over the head.